


Behind the Door

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-12
Updated: 2002-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen it's on again for young and old andthis time the stakes are higher because the clothes are coming off.





	Behind the Door

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Behind the Door**

**by:** Loz 

**Disclaimer:** Dear Santa, for Christmas I would like Brad and Rob and Richard and.... I've been a really good girl this year :0)

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Leo

**Series:** Inanimate Objects - Follows _"The Sheets Say..."_

**Rating:** MATURE

**Summary:** Ladies and Gentlemen it's on again for young and old and this time the stakes are higher because the clothes are coming off.

**Author's Note:** Not this round

In the modern world where information is power and we communicate with modems, faxes and mobile phones, I'm comparatively from the ancient times. 

I was about to take a massive swing into the modern world of keeping secrets. 

And not State Secrets, I know some State Secrets and they are bor - ing. 

Friday took on a while new meaning of `behind closed doors' 

|~*~| 

It's not a normal Friday without Toby Ziegler almost slamming me through my hinges, hell it's not a normal any day. One day I'm just going to keep going, through the doorframe to the other side, just to show him. 

The jury is still out on whether this man is terminally in a bad mood or he has a switch somewhere set to bad Toby. 

My job is, well I can offer a certain amount of protection, not Secret Service protection you understand, more like keeping out the assistants protection and keeping conversations between those who are having them. 

"CJ." The Chief of Staff occasionally comes to see his Press Secretary in her office, after today I assume it's going to become a regular occurrence. 

"Hey Leo." It's always cordial and above board until they shut the rest of the world out, that's where I come in. 

You can almost pin point the second the atmosphere changes, just as I click closed. 

They gather each other into their arms and kiss feverishly. 

"We shouldn't be meeting like this." 

"Should we invite someone along next time, the President?" 

Good go no, if he sees this he's going to yell and nothing short of soundproofing keeps that mans voice in a room. 

"I'm going to get you a lock for this door." He murmurs 

Oh yeah, that's what they all say in the beginning and then it goes sour and she's left with a nice reminder of what used to be, the rendezvous behind closed doors. 

~*~ 

I gotta say though I like Leo better than the red-head, he was pushy, a real reporter. He'd probably kick me down if I were in the way of a good story. I'd have no qualms about letting his voice float through to the assistant in the next room. 

Oh god, if only he were here now. 

Leo well he's buying me lock and improving my status and... 

*Thump* now we know each other intimately considering he has his ass plastered up against me. 

"CJ you Ok in there?" Oh no the assistant, she's turning my handle, oh bad choice of words, but morally compromising situation alert. 

"It's Ok Carol I just threw something at Leo's head and missed." 

"Ok." Just like that, as if it happens everyday. 

"Can you get me some lunch?" 

"From the mess?" 

"No can you go to the café across the road, foccacia and salad." 

"Sure." 

"You Ok sir?" 

"I'm fine Carol, just the red-headed temper." Sure, now he lifts his lips from her skin. It's a little more like redheaded sex drive coming out. 

I have to say now, if they're going to keep doing this, they're going to need more than a lock, they're going to need the afore mentioned soundproofing. 

"Well that could have been..." 

"A PR disaster." She finishes up. 

"Morally compromising." See, I told you didn't I. 

"Don't care, come by later, I'm already morally compromised." Oh please let it be much later when the corridors are empty. 

"Around 4:30?" 

"I'll be waiting." 

OK that's it, if I'm going to have to do this I want a hinge oil, a coat of lacquer'and a lock and soundproofing or otherwise the redheaded reporter is kicking me down. 

How am I supposed to keep this a secret, it would swing through the West Wing in 5 minutes and I'd be the dude of all doors, though technically I haven't been laid yet. 

4:30pm problem solved. 

|~*~| 

4:32pm I watch him stride towards the outer office. 

"No interruptions." He barks at her assistant, flings me open till I fly back and hit the wall and them slams me shut again. Mmm yeah about an 8.5, it was a smooth entry, but he stuffed up the closure. 

You know I think he's even better at this than Toby Ziegler. 

CJ on the other hand looks stunned. 

I'm sorry about that." He whispers. "If she thinks I'm mad at you she won't interrupt us." 

Hell - o, hello anyone, apologising to the wrong person. You apologise to CJ after practically bending my hinges out of shape. 

"You know you're going to have to yell out my name every once and a while to keep up the pretence that we're arguing." 

"You mean like `CJ'" it comes out in an exasperated tone that I couldn't keep inside the four walls. 

"Yeah, but I like it better when you moan out my name." 

"Well you're doing other things to me then, not making me mad." 

"You mean like this?" she runs her hand up the inside of his leg brushing teasingly across his crotch. 

"Don't tease." He says crushing his mouth into hers. 

Ladies and Gentlemen it's on again for young and old and this time the stakes are higher because the clothes are coming off. 

"So what say you comes back tonight around midnight and we do this with the door open." She unbuttons his shirt an pulls off his tie. 

Kill me, kill me now, they can't be serious. 

"Do you want to give me a heart attack CJ?" 

"Ok so we go home and do it in bed, boring." 

"We go home and do it in bed like normal American couples." 

"You and I aren't a normal American couple." 

You can say that again. 

"So what are the chances of us getting busted now?" she licks and kisses his chest. 

Well that depends on how many more times this week I get abused. 

"Oh I don't know slim to none." He jumps as her mouth encapsulates a nipple. 

"Is Leo in there?" a voice floats in from the outside room 

Oh no Toby Ziegler. 

"Shit!' Leo looks at his naked top form. 

So much for slim to none. 

"Get behind the door." She hisses. 

"I need to see him Carol, it's important." 

Did I mention I always wanted to be a go between in a Toby Ziegler, Leo McGarry fight... not! 

"I have a do not disturb Mr Ziegler." 

"You can blame me later." 

He swings me open nowhere near as hard as Leo did, oh and the Russian judge is very harsh, only a 5.5. I bounce back closed off the toes of Leo's shoes. 

"Where is he?" 

"Where's who?" CJ has recovered brilliantly she doesn't look at all like someone who was about to get naked only minutes ago. In fact she could have just come from a Presidential trivia quest that's how staid she looks. 

"Leo." 

Leo lunges for me and pulls me back towards him slowly so that he might not be exposed. 

"Well he was here about 10 minutes ago raving about something, I think he went back to his office." 

"Carol said he was in here." 

"He left when she went to talk to one of the AP guys." 

"So you know about Gillette?" 

"Sorta." 

"So tell me." He sits down in her guest chair, not good, so not good. 

Cracks are starting to appear in her strong resolve and in her perifial vision she can see Leo indicating to get him out of there. 

"Can we do this later, I was just about to go to lunch, why don't you join me in the mess and you can tell me what you know and I'll tell you what I know." Truth is she doesn't know anything but she's so good at 'I heard that' 'Yes that's what I was told' 'I've been told the same.' 'Looks like we've got the same stories.' 

He reluctantly agrees. 

"Carol, Toby and I are going to eat in the mess, come and join us." 

"What about the phone CJ?" 

"Let it ring, hang on I've got my pager." 

"Sure." 

CJ pulls me closed behind her. 

|~*~| 

The next morning there are workman here, they're fitting me for a brand new shiny brass lock. 


End file.
